


Savior

by lesbomancy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zurich headquarters is gone. Mercy arrives with other Overwatch agents to hopefully find some survivors..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

Every rebellion had casualties. Reyes’ coup in Zurich was no exception.

The Zurich headquarters was at best a smoking crater filled with corpses, though that sort of thing hadn’t stopped Angela in the past. In her Valkyrie suit she flew between bodies, leaving those dead with the quickest set of prayers that she’d ever internally given to a fallen comrade.

Most of their faces were familiar and when she turned back to the main group helping find survivors she could tell they saw friends as well. Even the ever calm and logical Winston shut his eyes tightly as he lifted heavy beams for medical staff, unable to truly look at those he walked the halls with which now were barely recognizable.

He’d been boiling for months, fighting with Morrison verbally over every decision the Strike Commander made since he was formally promoted. The United Nations knew he was the right choice for a figurehead, so did almost all of Overwatch down to the typically apathetic McCree. Reyes knew how to touch the hearts and minds of others, turn pain and pride into weapons for his own agenda, an unknown agenda.

Even without the full picture at her disposal she knew that he’d caused it somehow, he saw his opportunity with the strongest of Overwatch being abroad and struck at Morrison in hopes of achieving... something. What good was this, what did this accomplish? She looked   
Among the rubble and decay she knew he was nearby. The overwhelming stench of burning flesh and hair overpowering whatever else turned her to a gnarled mass of rebar and concrete. Angela used her staff and pushed several blocks off of the pile where she thought she heard movement. When the final piece of debris fell off to the side she was faced with a corpse; a woman devout to Overwatch, one of the building’s medical team staff. A co-worker.

One of her friends.

She had several gunshots to the chest, the only color left on her blackened corpse after the explosion took her life. Mercy felt her bottom lip quiver, her throat thick as she managed a prayer.

“Hashem yevarech otha, my friend.” Angela mumbled.

A heavy, labored breath escaped from underneath the woman’s corpse. Angela shifted the rubble, pushing more of it out of the way until she saw the remains of Blackwatch’s angriest - Gabriel Reyes.

Most of his skin and clothing was gone, fused together and charred to a point where it was hard to tell who he was, let alone that he was alive. The only indicator of him being anything other than a piece of beef jerky being the constant rasping heave and one struggling hand as he tried to point the barrel at Angela. What little she could tell from his face spoke of a desire to escape punishment by any means necessary, to kill and destroy. She’d seen rabid animals with less rage than what Gabriel had become.  
Angela stared him down, her staff pushing the weapon from his body and onto the rubble, the flowering tip of her healing implement expanding as she stabilized Reyes best she could, his body a mess which spoke of no guarantee that he would survive. He struggled against her, clawing at the the grip of his shotgun until Angela kicked it far away from the pair.

“Escape and death are not options, Gabriel. I won’t let you do either.”


End file.
